Concrete Angel
by JazzyJasmine24
Summary: One terrible night, something horrible happened that changed Jack's life forever. A one-shot based on the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. WARNING! May have extreme sadness (for some people)
1. Chapter 1

**Concrete Angel**

**Hey everyone! I know that a lot of you would rather me be writing the next chapter for We Just Want To Go Home, but this idea sort of came to me after SwiftStar1 used the song in her story A Angel in need. If I do have time later, I will start and hopefully finish the next chapter for my other story. Anywho, read and review!**

**PS This story might be kind of depressing for some people.**

**Jack's POV**

It'd only been a month, but it felt like years had gone by. Today was the first day I had returned to school since the incident. The rest of the gang had returned after 2 weeks.

It wasn't surprising, really. It was expected of me to take it the hardest. I still find myself crying whenever I look at the last picture we ever took together, which is now in a frame on my bedside table.

It was at the last tournament we attended with our gang complete. The picture was of her giving me a kiss after I won the final match, making our dojo the tournament champions.

Yes, we had finally been declared a couple. It happened after our first date, which was exactly 7 months ago. I spend almost everyday wishing I'd asked her sooner. 6 measly months just wasn't long enough.

However, I wished even more that she had just told me what was really going on; just let me help her. If she had done that, I guarantee that she'd still be here.

Now I was sitting next to her in the cemetery, ready to tell her about my first day back. I also brought her a new bouquet of flowers; all different colored tulips, her favorite flower.

"Well Kim, I went back to school today." I started. "When I first walked in, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. It was really uncomfortable, but then Jerry basically appeared out of nowhere next to me and started yelling at everyone. They all went back to what they were doing, but I still felt really uncomfortable."

"Everyone kept coming up to me and apologizing for my loss or asking me if I was alright all day. It got pretty annoying after awhile. Although it probably would've helped if I had said something...I didn't talk at all today. Not until now." I paused so I could lay down. "You know Kim, if you'd been there today, nothing would've been different. It would've been a lot easier, just like any other day of school with you."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" I whispered, starting to feel a lump forming in my throat, but I pushed it away.

"You know, Kim, I was listening to random songs on YouTube yesterday when I came across a song perfect for you...and what happened to you..." I trailed off, remembering that night. The one night that took my true love away from me forever.

_Flashback_

_Kim and I had just said our goodbyes after walking home from a late-night practice at the dojo. I was going to take her to dinner afterwards, but she got a text from her parents saying that she needed to come straight home._

_So, I walked her home, kissed her goodnight, then walked next door to my house. I must say, it's pretty nice living right next door to your girlfriend._

_When I walked in, all the lights were off, except for the one above the sink in the kitchen that Mom always leaves on at night. You know, so it's not pitch black._

_I went up to my room, changed into some plaid pajama pants, then crawled into bed (I sleep without a shirt on). I turned on my TV and flipped through numerous channels until I found something decent; Family Feud on GSN._

_I absolutely love this show, and a new episode had just started._

_I would usually say my answers for all the categories out loud, so that's what I started doing. A couple minutes later, I heard what sounded like a girl screaming, but it was pretty faint. I stopped answering and listened more closely._

_Then, I heard it again, louder this time. I shot up out of bed and looked out my window into Kim's room (her room was right across from mine) just to see Kim burst through her door, flipping the light on in the process._

_I could see tears streaming down her face before she turned around and locked the door. At this, I quickly opened my window as she ran over to hers to open it, fumbling with the lock. She kept glancing back at the door until she finally got it open._

_"Kim, what the hell is going on?" I practically yelled._

_"My Mom and Dad...they hate me. They hurt me every night, but only where my clothes will hide the bruises. Me being so late tonight made them lose it. They're gonna kill me Jack!" Kim cried._

_"Oh my god Kim...why didn't you tell me?"_

_"I was embarrassed and I didn't want to look weak." She responded quietly while starting to climb out her window._

_I was just about to respond when her door burst open. I looked past Kim to see 2 very angry adults; her Mom and Dad, I'm guessing, since I've never met or seen them._

_Kim whipped around to see them, then whipped back around to me, a desperate look on her face. I reached my arm out as far as I possibly could._

_"Jump Kim! I promise I won't let you fall!" I yelled. Kim nodded and prepared herself for the jump as I looked past her to see her parents starting to make their way across the room. I turned my head towards my door, so my voice would project that way, and yelled as loud as I could, "Mom! Dad! I need help!" praying that they heard me and woke up._

_I turned back to Kim. She was just about to jump when her Dad grabbed her shoulder and yanked her back into her room._

_"Kim!" I yelled, starting to climb out my window myself. I heard my door burst open. I mentally thanked God as I prepared myself to jump._

_"Jack, what's going on?" My mom asked as I heard them start to approach me._

_I watched in horror as Kim's parents started to beat her. With each scream or sob she let out, my heart broke more. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw it become darker. I turned my head to see the neighbors across the street had turned off their lights downstairs._

_Then I saw the husband looking towards me out of a window upstairs just before he turned that light off, too. Wow. Just, wow._

_I turned back to the horrible scene in front of me, preparing myself to make the jump once again as I saw Kim's Father take a pocket knife out of his pocket._

_I started shaking my head as tears started streaming down my face. Kim's Father growled, "This is what you get-" then paused to stab Kim, but I couldn't see where._

_At that, I yelled "Kim!" as I jumped the gap to Kim's window. As I did so, my parents yelled my name, probably scared that I either wouldn't make the jump or Kim's parents would hurt me._

_However, I made the jump and started climbing into her room just to see her get stabbed again, making it so there were 2 stab wounds in her stomach. "For being so late-" her father grumbled. "-and for being a little bitch." he finished as he stabbed her one final time in the stomach._

_There was already a pool of blood forming around Kim and her eyes were barely open. I turned back to my parents to see my Mom already on the phone with the cops, thank God._

_I turned back to Kim to see her parents leave the room. I quickly climbed through the window and dove to Kim's side, clutching her blood-covered hand as soon as I got there._

_"Kim, don't leave me." I cried._

_"Jack..." she whispered. I leaned closer so I could hear her. "I should've told you...I'm sorry..." Her eyes closed and her breathing slowed down to an alarming rate as I heard faint sirens slowing growing louder and louder._

_"No, Kim. It's not your fault."_

_"Jack, I love you." Kim said, her voice so quiet I barely heard it. Then, her body went limp._

_"No..." I cried as I started gently shaking her, although deep down I knew it was too late._

_"No, no, no! Kim! Wake up! You can't leave me here! I love you!" I yelled. I was sobbing by now. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked behind me to see my Mom and Dad kneeling there._

_I collapsed into them, sobbing my eyeballs out, as they engulfed me in a hug. I didn't let go of Kim's hand until I absolutely had to._

_End of flashback_

Even now I wished I had just held on a little bit longer. Kim's parents were arrested and sentenced 25 years to life for murder. By all the pictures of us together and all the texts we shared, the police said they could tell she was closest to me.

So, they allowed me to have anything I wanted from her room. The rest of it was donated to charity. I basically took all of her personal stuff, with the exception of her favorite outfit. I found myself feeling the need to cry again, so I stopped thinking about it.

Instead, I went back to telling Kim about the song. "I actually memorized it, just so that I could sing it to you today. I pulled out my phone, trying my best to push the lump in my throat away as my background picture, Kim and I after our first date, popped up.

I quickly unlocked my phone, went to my music, and selected the karaoke version of the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. It was a pretty song, really, just sad. After the short intro, I started signing.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace_

_Oh_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it will be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

Once the song ended, I kind of just laid there for a minute. I started thinking about the lyrics of that song and how true they were for Kim. But there was one line that wasn't true;

A broken heart that the world forgot

"We will never forget you, Kim." I started. "I will never forget how your heart was broken, your soul crushed by your horrible parents." I continued, my voice starting to waver. "How you didn't tell me what was going on. How you didn't ask me for help." A lone tear found its way down my cheek.

"Not ever."

**Well...I guess that was sad. I actually got teary-eyed while I was writing this. But it was good, right? Right? Let me know in your review! I hope I didn't make anyone actually start crying...sorry if I did!**


	2. Response to Reviews

WOAH WOAH WOAH!

What the hell? I've gotten like 4 reviews and all of them are negative. Like, really what the actual hell? Well, here are my responses;

I deleted All Actions Have Their Consequences because I just completely lost interest in writing it. I know I said I DIDN'T abandon it, not that I WOULDN'T abandon it, but I have something to say to you

Build a freaking bridge and get over it.

That was for the **guest glits16** and **vmbaby**.

As for **shadowhunter314**...

I don't even know who the hell 'percabeth' is. It was obvious you were implying that I copied the story. Well guess what? You were wrong, so stop hating.

And finally, I thought that FanFiction was a website to express your imagination about your favorite shows, books, movies, etc. If people are just going to put me down, I have school to look forward to for that. Writing was really my only escape, and you guys are taking that away from me. A few of my friends, you know, the few I have, read some of my writing and told me it was really good. They made me feel good about myself. So good that I finally decided to post it on here. Come to find out it was only so you people could come and tear me down again. Don't feel bad, though, I really appreciated it (note the sarcasm).

So maybe I'll just disappear.

I might just not post stuff anymore, since all I'm getting on this story is negativity.

I'll post this on my on-going stories, with the exception of this one-shot.

If you liked my writing, I'm sorry, but you have them to thank.

Goodbye, FanFiction.

Maybe forever.


End file.
